


Race

by annabeth_the_duck



Series: Japhael fluff [5]
Category: The Rosewood Chronicles - Connie Glynn
Genre: Bisexual Jamie, Bisexual Raphael, Cuddling, Japhael, Kinda fluff, Kissing, Long-distance running, M/M, Making Out, Race, Racing, Running, Teen and Up, bisexual boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_the_duck/pseuds/annabeth_the_duck
Summary: Raphael and Jamie have a race.
Relationships: Jamie Volk/Raphael Wilcox
Series: Japhael fluff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820911
Kudos: 10





	Race

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Teen because it's a bit spicier than my other fics and I wanted to be cautious.  
> Enjoy!

One day, while distance running with him, Raphael challenged Jamie to a race.

They would start by the biggest tree on one side of the field, run across the field to another, and sprint up the tree line to pass a large-ish sprout. Then they would cross the field horizontally and touch another, before running back down the opposite tree line and coming to the original tree. The first person to reach the original tree wins, and the loser has to do a training-related punishment of the winner’s choice. In its entirety, it was about 600m and a vaguely square shape, and Jamie was confident he would win. Raphael, clearly expecting that _he_ would win, was stretching exaggeratedly with a cocky expression on his face. Though it was amusing to watch, Jamie was well trained as a Partizan and was obviously going to be victorious.

“Ready to lose?” Raphael said with a big grin on his face.

“Sure,” Jamie replied aloofly, ignoring Raphael’s displeased expression at his lack of retaliation.

The two lined up by the tree, Raphael carefully placing his stopwatch on the ground and giving them a 10-second countdown. When the buzzer went off, they both leapt away, Raphael bounding ahead while Jamie maintained a slower, steady pace. Raphael reached the second tree first, throwing a quick ‘Ha!” over his shoulder at Jamie. Jamie upped his speed slightly, giving in to his minor frustrations at not being ahead at all times. He was neck and neck with Raphael as they rounded the third tree and set back across the field. Jamie kept even with Raphael and smirked quickly at him when they got to the last tree before the last stretch to the finish line. Raphael stuck his tongue out and sped up, glaring at Jamie when he simply followed him. Jamie allowed himself to grin at Raphael before he _sprinted_ to the last tree, clearly gaining the upper hand as his feet flew across the grass and dirt before bringing him over the end point. He slowed down to a stop and turned back to watch Raphael also dash across the metaphorical line. Raphael decelerated and eventually halted beside Jamie, panting in a way that the other boy would never admit was hot.

Both had dark red stains on their cheeks displaying the effort they put into the race. Jamie grinned, barely out of breath while Raphael was still huffing. “I won.”

“Oh yeah?” Raphael leaned in closer, still a bit breathless. “So what’s your punishment?”

“U-um,” Jamie stuttered, taking a step back. “Um. A one-minute plank, 30 sit-ups, 10 burpees, and 30 push-ups.”  
“Ugh, seriously?” Raphael groaned. “We just did a race!”

“You lost, accept your punishment,” Jamie said, more assertively now.

Raphael sighed and picked up his stopwatch before they both walked a bit further out from the tree line to do the exercises. He dropped to the ground to do his plank. Jamie couldn’t deny that _that_ was hot and struggled to look away from Raphael’s strong legs and arms. He failed. Jamie’s cheeks darkened further as his mind conjured images of Raphael leaning over him like that…

After what must have been about a minute, but felt like much longer to Jamie, Raphael rolled over and began his sit-ups, but noticed Jamie’s flaming red cheeks and stared at him worriedly. “Jamie, you good?”

“Yeah, uh.” Jamie faltered. “Yeah.”

“Are you sure? You look a little flushed-” Raphael stood up and pressed his hand to Jamie’s forehead and cheeks, worried by his uncharacteristic stammering.

Jamie snapped slightly, projecting his anger at his attraction to Raphael on the poor boy. “I said it’s fine, Raph!” He ducked away from Raphael’s hand and stepped back. Raphael looked unconvinced but resumed his sit-ups. Jamie looked stubbornly at the ground, but his eyes crept back up to stare at Raphael while trying and failing to tear his eyes away.

Raphael was beginning to catch on to Jamie’s plight, and stood up when he finished the second exercise to turn around and give Jamie a better view. He grinned as Jamie let out a faint choking sound and started his burpees.

Meanwhile, Jamie was having a hard time ignoring Raphael and keeping his feelings in check like he should have. He bit his lip as he tried not to think about the way Raphael’s eyes sparked with humour when he made a joke, or his alluring lips curving in that charming smile… Jamie was failing miserably, but he found that he didn’t actually mind too much.

Raphael finished his burpees and turned to face a very red Jamie, who was possibly about to burst from sexual tension. “Are we done yet?”

“No,” Jamie said. “You still have your… um, your push-ups.”

Raphael grinned. He had a _plan_. “Do you mind if I do it a bit differently?”

Jamie had no time to protest as Raphael gently pushed Jamie over on the ground. Jamie landed on his elbows with a very hot and bothered _oh-so-kissable_ expression, and Raphael assumed a push-up position above him. Jamie looked frozen beneath him, and Raphael slowly lowered himself to meet his lips.

The kiss was an explosion of colours, the sweetest of nectars, and Jamie was absolutely drunk on it. Raphael didn’t even manage his fifth push-up before Jamie yanked him on top of him properly, rolling over so he was on top and kissing Raphael harder than the chaste ones before. Jamie wrapped himself around the _annoyingly_ hot boy beneath him, and Raphael smirked into the kiss, a bit surprised by Jamie’s reaction but mostly pleased. It wasn’t just Jamie’s hotness that attracted Raphael; his small smile, though rare, was a beautiful sight, and his seriousness and focus was admirable. Raphael couldn’t help but want Jamie’s attention to be on _him_ , and now he finally got his wish.

When they (after _many_ kisses) finally slowed their feverish pace, Raphael breathily asked, “Was that a minute?” Jamie let out a little laugh and Raphael felt himself falling even further.

Jamie was in heaven. His long-time crush was kissing the living daylights out of him, and he couldn’t be happier. At that moment, he forgot Leviathan, forgot his responsibilities, and just focused on the boy beneath him. Jamie exhaled lightly and put his head on Raphael’s chest, wishing he could just lay here forever.

“Um, Jamie, as much as I love cuddling you, the ground isn’t exactly comfortable.”

 _Right_. Jamie’s head shot up and he began to apologize, but then spotted the jokey smile on Raphael’s face. He grinned as well and dragged himself up off the ground and held out a hand to pluck Raphael up with him, pulling the boy so he was right in front of him. Jamie wrapped his arms around Raphael and kissed him again.

Raphael stood starstruck for a moment before hugging him back. “Wow, I never knew you were this affectionate,” Raphael chuckled, running his hands through Jamie’s hair. Jamie just hummed contentedly and then they both set off hand in hand for Raphael’s dorm to do some more kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Please leave kudos and comments, they really make my day, and I'm still taking prompts.  
> Have a great day :D


End file.
